


Side

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DH spoilers. There is a war going on, and Pansy, she just didn't know which side she was on. Character sketch, drabble. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

**Side**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

* * *

Pansy wasn't dumb. She knew that Lord Voldemort was going to attack the school. And he. He was here. Harry Potter hasn't been in school for at least a year. And even though he was here, she knew why. The battle between good and evil was happening now. And she doesn't know which side she's on.

 

Pansy guessed she would have to wait and see what would happen next. After all, Slytherin's weren't known to persevere for no reason at all. She would just wait and then see which side she's on.

* * *


End file.
